


Is this the real life?

by SailorYue



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Flash Fic, Fluff, Love, Not Beta Read, Other, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Soft short fic in their bedroom, Crowley has doubts, but his angel quells them
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Is this the real life?

**Author's Note:**

> Short flash fic I wrote on discord. I just absolutely had to share it

Crowley laying in their bed, staring reverently up at Aziraphale, who is reading. 

Aziraphale smiled at him softly, "Are you ok dear?"

"Did you cast your sweet dreams blessing on me?" Crowley's face is awestruck, he is nearly unblinking.

"My 'sweet dreams' blessing?"

"'When you awake you will have dreamt whatever it is you like best.'"

Aziraphale smiled sweetly at him, gently brushing a lock of hair from his cheek. "No, my dear."

"So... this is real?"

"Yes. I promise you, this is 100% real." 

Crowley closed his eyes, sighing in relief, snuggling against the angel. "Thank you."

"Of course "

**Author's Note:**

> If I am missing a tag you want added, let me know and I will add it!
> 
> I don't always reply to your comments, but I appreciate every one! Feel free to tell me what you liked, it keeps me motivated to write!!!
> 
> I am always open for fanart, response fics, pod fics and translations! Just please make sure to link to me and send them to me! 
> 
> My twitter and tumblr is sailoryue, my Instagram is supersailoryue. Come see my doodles!


End file.
